


3W Welcome Package

by MadGirlonStage



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadGirlonStage/pseuds/MadGirlonStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's too shocked to even realize it, to even notice the tug on her hand.</p>
<p>And then there's lips on hers and she can't help but moan against them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3W Welcome Package

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE HAS WRITTEN CLARA GETTING THE WELCOME PACKAGE, BUT HEY. I'MMA DO IT BECAUSE I AM MISFFLE TRASH.

It seemed almost . . . unreal. One moment, they were sort of having a conversation. Then this . . . This Missy suddenly shoved the Doctor against the wall and was snogging him.

What had she called it again? Oh, right, the “3W Welcome Package.”

The unreal part though wasn’t that her best friend was being snogged by some stranger (was she even human? Clara couldn’t recall) and appeared to be snogging her in return, but Missy had suddenly held her hand out.

Clara ended up taking it, giving the hand a slight squeeze, letting her know she was there. Oh, God, what was she even doing, this was all pointless. And she hadn’t been able to look away for a long while. Perhaps she should try to tear her gaze away, and not intrude on the scene happening right before her.

Even as she turned to look straight ahead, still shocked that all of this was happening, not once did she release Missy’s hand.

So she didn’t notice when the two of them had stopped kissing, hadn’t notice the Doctor attempt to step up to her.

She’s too shocked to even realize it, to feel the sudden tug on her hand. One moment, she’s just standing there, looking out at what else she could see of 3W, and promptly ignoring the others.

The next moment, she’s being pulled by her hand, and suddenly she’s pressed up against Missy’s body, the woman’s free hand moving to grab at her waist.

And then there’s lips on hers and she can’t help but moan against them.

Her free hand moves to the back of the woman’s neck, toying with the few strands of hair her fingers could brush up against. Her other hand is still being held tightly by Missy, as if to keep her in place.

She groans softly when Missy runs her tongue along the seam of her lips, gasping when the other takes that brief advantage to push her tongue past her lips, the kiss now bordering on possessive, claiming her as best as she can.

Missy then bites and tugs on her bottom lip, and Clara’s pressing against her further, another moan falling from her lips. This is _nothing_ like the kiss she had just given the Doctor, but she can’t find herself caring.

She’s enjoying herself far too much.

Clara can’t help but whimper when Missy then moves to kiss at her neck, nipping the skin and just barely sucking at her pulse point (light enough to not leave a mark, but she feels a bit of disappointment at that) before finally pulling away with a pleased smirk on her face.

“I . . . Um . . . Wow.”

It doesn’t take long for Clara to steal a quick kiss from Missy before hurrying over to the Doctor’s side, avoiding his gaze and feeling just a bit of pride at the shock on the other woman’s face.

She couldn’t help herself, really. The woman was a fantastic kisser.


End file.
